The One and Only
by unknownsoul98
Summary: "Kain had promised to take me away from this abusive homeland, changing our last name and appearence and moving village." After Pheonix's brother takes her to Konoha, she must try her best to not be recognized by anyone but the hokage. But as love makes an appearence does she have to lie about herself to make it succeed? Shikaxoc Gaaraxoc Kimamaroxoc (unknown for second genre)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**Disclaimer-I do not own naruto only my OC's.**

Running through the halls away from the usual group who bullied me was an everyday event. Yesterday it happened to be a black eye. Today it will be a broken nose or serious bruises. This was nothing. Ive had worse. Ive had a fractured collar bone from them kicking me in. Broken ribs from multiple punches. A fractured ankle from an 'accidental' shove down 3 flights of stairs. ive even been knocked unconcious. But now thats been part of everyday life. Its because of my origins, my family. Because of the curse they are all 'evil', Including me. But im different because there is one exception to the curse. The curse states thet 'One day a child will be born who will have the strength to save the world and they will be the only one with the capability to lift the curse from the Takashi Family.' Kain, my brother says that that prophecy child is me. Ofcourse to this day, im still the weakest person i know. I mean, arent prophecy children supposed to be strong?

"Hey Pheonix! Wait up!" One of the girls beckoned.

"We just want to talk!" Another giggled. I was used to the lies they told me in an attempt to stop me from running. People that seen what happened didnt dare help me. Everyone hated me in my village. I only had a few more days to survive at this acadamy. Kain had promised to take me away from this abusive homeland, changing our last name and appearence and moving village. The girls were starting to catch up. Im glad that at their time at the acadamy they hadnt learned any serious jutsu that would cause much damage. As i ran i witnessed an empty supply closet. I jumped inside grabbing the handle in attempt to close it as fast as i could while the other girls were pulling in the opposite direction. Four against one. They ripped the door open and one by one they slowly creeped around me, closing the door and smiling like there was no tomorrow. I sank to the floor.

"Get her." The usual command from the girl leading the little group of theirs started the pounding and clawing. I had learned that clenching my teeth stopped the tears from flowing. Pain soared through my left side and shot right down my left arm. A broken rib. After what felt like years they finally stopped.

"That will teach you not to run from us." They spat at me before leaving. I finally let the tears stream down my face as i clutched my left side. I could feel the break and thankfully it was clean which meant it was easier to fix than the others. I picked myself up off the floor and dragged my broken self down the hall towards the front door and out. I crossed two streets receiving countless glares from different villagers before slipping into the hidden path behind the tree line. I followed the now eroded path until i reached my 'so called' home. The door was left open and as i clambered into the hall my sister Rukia noticed me.  
"What are you doing home brat?" Her voice rang through my head. The pain soared through my side as i shoved past her but kept running in determination to get away. I wasnt welcomed at home either because i was 'special'. I barged into my room, slammed my door and collapsed into the bed. The tears escaped and there was no holding them back. I whispered the few words that were the only thing that gave me hope lately.  
"Just a few more days. A few more days."

A knock on my door was what woke me up. I looked at the clock and seen that it was still only 8pm. I rolled my eyes and sighed as the knocking continued.

"Go away!" I screamed at whoever was knocking.

"Its me. Dont worry." Kain walked in. A sense of re-assurance washed over me as i jumped into his arms and the tears restarted.

"It hurts so much." I whispered into his ear as i cried.

"Come on, let me see." I released him and stepped back lifting up my fishnet shirt until it reached the bottom of my black croptop. Kain examined my ribs with our family's Kekkei Genkai. "Thankfully its a clean break. Give me a minute." He stood up and left the room returning a few minutes later with two rolls of bandages. He wrapped them carefully around my broken rib as he watched my face for a reaction. As i winced he sighed and carried on even more gently.

"Pack your bags." It took me a few seconds to process what he had said.

"What?"

"Pack your bags. We're leaving. Tonight."

"Thank you!" I smiled as i grabbed my black back pack and packed the few belongings i had. I grabbed a bobble and gripped my blonde hair placing it into a high ponytail. The movement of lifting my arms hurt but i gave no attention to it. I was happy we were leaving earlier then we planned. The last thing that was placed in my bag was a necklace that was given to me by an old friend who left a few years ago joining some group. He was quite a few years older than me but he was the only one who would do something to help me. He gave me the necklace as a promise to see me again one day. He hasnt returned but i will make sure he keeps his promise. I silently opened my door checking to make sure no stray family members were in the hall before running to Kains room.

"Im ready!" I said excitidly startling Kain from his place beside the window. He looked at me and seen the twinkle of excitement in my eyes as i bounced over to him.

"Well, lets go!" He crouched down signalling me to climb onto his back which had no bag on it. I did as he wanted wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Uhm Kain?"

"What?"

"You've forgot your bag." He chuckled before jumping from his rooms balcony.

"Its already at our new home. I took it there on my last trip like a month ago." I nodded as i realised what he meant. He leapt from tree to tree, with almost no interruption to his pace. He was making sure that there was no sudden movements that would hurt my side. I smiled before resting my head on his shoulder and let myself slip away into a dreamless sleep. I whispered into his ear repeating what i had said earlier.

"Thank you."

.

The movement of someone shaking me made me open my eyes and take in the immediate surroundings. It was light outside. I was in a sandy coloured room with a chest of drawers and what looked like a bathroom to the right of the door. There was a lamp and telephone sat on top of the drawers and a sink to the left of the room. I turned to see Kain who was already dressed.

"Wakey wakey sleepy head." He smiled before ruffling my hair.

"Are we already here?"

"Haha! No this is just a stop. I need to buy a few things from a shop and i wasnt planning on leaving you here so hurry and get ready." I grabbed my bag, stuck my hand in and dug out a hairbrush and a spare set of clothing. I doddled into the bathroom and began to change into my attiar. Bandages on both legs, Black shorts, Black fishnet shirt and a cobalt blue croptop. The croptop matched the colour of my eyes setting a colour scheme to my clothes. I quickly brushed my messed up hair and then opened the bathroom door ready to leave. Kain was already standing at the door with my bag and he rushed me out into the hotel hallway.

"Lets get this over with." We walked down two sets of stairs before reaching the front door. The sun welcomed us radiating our body with its god-like warmth.

"Where are we?" I said as i stopped for a second closing my eyes to soak in some of the warmth.

"We are in a big village called Suna just 50 miles from our home village."

"Ahh." I opened my eyes as i remembered being told of the village and followed him down the sandy path. We crossed many streets before we reached what seemed to be the main market. I kept my eyes on my brother as we weaved betweeen thousands of shoppers. We reached a stall which was selling some sort of ramen which my brother decide on buying. I glanced around at the uncountable amount of others before setting my eyes on one in particular. It was a weapon stall with a black katana engraved with a blue dragon design. I turned to tell my brother about my findings when i realised he was no longer beside me.

"Kain?" I shouted loudly from panic. There were too many people to see over there heads and so i decided the best idea was to run to a quieter place in town. I kept running as the crowds seemed to decrease. I looked around hurriedly looking for my brother forgetting to watch where i was going and i ran straight into a villager.

"Owww." I clutched my side as the force i was sent back with hurt my ribs. I got up, cringing through the pain and began dusting myself off before looking at the person who i had just run into. He was my age, Maybe a year older with red hair and cyan eyes. I reached my hand out offering to help him up yet he just stared at it confused. "Your supposed to take it." He looked at my face before accepting my offer timidly and letting me help him up. From around us everyone stared and people gasped at the short exchange that just happened. "Look im really sorry for running into you, i should have looked were i was going im just in a hurry."

"I can see that." He stated blankly.

"Im really sorry. Are you okay?" I quickly checked him over with my eyes before returning my gaze to his face. He looked surprised. "What?" I looked around to see what he was surprised at.

"You're speaking to me?" I looked at him strangely.

"Well yeah. Its common courtacy to ask someone if they are okay after knocking them down."

"But its me?"

"Your point is?"

"Im dangerous." I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"Now where have i heard that before?" I mumbled. He tilted his head in confusion. "Oh nothing" Behind the red haired boy i seen two people roughly the same age run towards us shouting the boys name.

"Gaara! Thank god! We thought we lost you!" The blonde haired female said to the boy i now presumed was gaara. She looked at me worriedly before returning her gaze to the other boy giving him a look which signalled him to start talking.

"Look Gaara. Theres no need to hurt her, we've dealt with enough already now come on." The boy in black looked between me and Gaara with a careful expression.

"Dont worry, i cant actually hurt her anyway. _He_ wont let me." The amount of stress he put on the word 'he' made me shiver. Who did he mean i wonder? Before i could ask a familiar voice came out from behind me.

"PHEONIX!" As i turned i was swarmed with my brothers arms. Sighing with relief i hugged him before taking a step back.

"I couldnt find you so i came to a less crowded place."

"Dont do that again okay? I thought someone had followed us here and decided on taking you away to kill you!" We received confused looks from the three people standing in front of us. Kain's hands tightened but i pretended not to notice.

"I need to go, again im really sorry!" I quickly glanced at Gaara before grabbing Kains arm and stalking off the way i came. As we reached the village gates my brother again signalled me to hold onto his back. "Why do i have to go onto your back?"

"Because, im faster at running and we will get to our new home faster." He replied as he raced out of the village gates and through the desert.

**I really dont know how that went. Im pretty pleased so review to tell me your opinion?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, only my OC's**

On our way to our new home which my brother finally confirmed as Konoha-The hidden leaf village, we stopped by an old inn just off the side of the road. Kain booked us in using our new second name and proceeded up to our temporary room. We decided on our way here that our last name should be similar to our old one incase we slip up as it would be easier to cover it up. We had decided on Takeda. As we reached our room Kain began emptying the bags containing the goods he bought earlier as i threw my bag onto on empty bed. I looked over, curious as to what he had bought and seen three bottles of hair dye. I glanced between him and the bottle before sighing.

"I thought you would go for something a little lighter." I stated eyeing up the black substance inside them.

"We have to go darker. It would be easier to notice us if we had brown because it is similar to our colour already." As he spoke i glanced down to my hair. I guess brown was closer to blonde than black was. I sighed before taking my hair out of its now messy ponytail and brushed it through before looking down at my clothes. "Dont worry, ill buy new clothes once we get to konoha. Go sit in the bath ill be through in a minute." As i done exactly as he said i seen that he had only emptied one bag.

"Whats in the other bag?" I asked him curiously. He looked at the bag before picking it up and placing it under the bed.

"Its something the hokage asked me to pick up." The way his eyes diverted themselves away from me i could tell he was lying.

"Uh-huh. Sure." I laughed sarcastically before making my way into the bathroom. I was a whole lot more confident with Kain than anyone else but if i had to i would be confident. Like in that situation with that Gaara boy. Kain entered the bathroom putting on some gloves before placing the bottles and everything else he neeeded on a nearby counter. I faced the wall, closed my eyes and hoped for the best.  
.

"You can open your eyes now."

"In all honesty i dont think i want to." I sighed before opening my eyes. I glanced in the mirror which Kain held in front of me. I frowned as i touched the tip of one strand.

"Do you really think its that bad?" I looked into my eyes. Atleast with black hair it brings out the brightness of my eyes. I sigh again.

"Its not too bad, but it will have to do i guess. Now get out so i can wash the extra dye out before it stains everything." Kain left without saying anything else and left me to the comfort of a shower. As i undressed i again looked in the mirror. My hair was long, it reached the bottom of my back. It made my skin look paler than it already was. I turned the shower on and watched as the dye turned the water a dark gray and as it spun down the drain hole. The colour reminds me of... I shook my head removing the image of that person. That was the last person i needed to think of. Once i finished i left the bathroom and began to change into a simple black vest top and shorts while Kain went to dye his hair. I lay on my bed and waited on him to finish. Eventually my eyes closed and i slipped away into another dreamless sleep.

.

"Wake up sleepy head." I opened my eyes to see a man with black hair and blue eyes in my face.

"AAHHHHHH!" I screamed before jumping on his back and holding him in a choke hold. "Who are you you freak! And what did you do to my brother." I tightened my grip on his neck as he tried to coughed out a sentence.

"Pheonix *cough* I-its m-me *cough* W-would you let go?!" I realized the man i had attacked was actually Kain and the reason i hadnt noticed him was because he had dyed his hair. I slipped off his back and sat on my bed as i smiled at him.

"Haha. Sorry." I scratched the back of my neck as he rubbed his throat where red marks started to appear. Well that will be awkward when he reaches konoha with bruises on his neck. Hahaha... I ran to the bathroom to change. I wore the same clothes as i had yesterday as i had no other spares and grabbed the necklace i had placed in my bag the day we left and put it on. The three ring shapes that were on it hung just below my collarbone. I walked out the bathroom to see Kain standing impatiently.

"Lets go." Was all he said before leaving.

"Sorry Mr. Grumpy pants." I followed him, ran down the corridor and jumped on his back again making sure i didnt touch his neck. I looked at him and smiled and i was deffinitly sure i seen a tiny smile at the corner of his mouth. I looked forward and hoped the journey to the hidden leaf village wasnt far.

.

Up ahead was a wall with giant doors. I looked left and right realising the wall probably continued in a giant circle. Kain crouched down and i jumped from his back grabbing his hand as soon as i touched the ground. The giant doors slowly opened and two men walked forward. One had hair that covered his right eye while the other had spiky hair and a bandage around his nose.

"Izumo, Kotetsu, its nice to see you again." My brother said before i cringed into his side. He handed the two ninja a peice of paper and they scanned it over.

"This says you arent supposed to be here for 4 more days." The one i now knew as Izumo replied.

"Well you see there was an emergency which ended up with us having an early arrival. Once i explain to the hokage im sure he will understand." Kain looked at me as he explained to Izumo.

"Well Mr. Takeda. Welcome back to konoha." Kotetsu said with a smile as we walked past him.

"Thank you!" Kain returned the smile and pulled me forward as i turned to watch them. They stood staring in our direction exchanging few words and laughing a little. We were too far away to actually hear them. I tugged on Kain's sleeve.

"Where are we going?" I looked up at him as he met my gaze.

"The Hokage's Building. Lord Hokage wants to speak with you privately." I cringed into his side. Why does he want to speak with me? Espiecally on my own? "Dont worry! He's a kind old man. He wont do anything to hurt you." Kain smiled at me before he returned his gaze forward. I shivered at the thought of being in a room alone with a stranger but quickly shook the thought away. I wasnt in my home village anymore. These people dont know who i am. Therefore i should be confident and show them that im not scared and they wont be drawn to me like a predator drawn to its prey. We eventually reached dusty red and brown building. We made our way inside and eventually stopped in front of a brown door.

"Come in." A faint voice from behind the door beckoned us in. As we entered the room my eyes were drawn to an old man behind a curved wooden desk with files stacked on each side. As he looked up his eyes widened in surprise before returning to normal. " I wasnt expecting you to arrive for atleast another few days." he raised his eyebrows in question.

"There were... some complications which resulted in an early arrival Lord hokage." My brother returned as he bowed his head.

"What kind of complications?"

"The kind i discussed with my last visit Lord hokage." The hokage's eyes drifted to me before smiling.

"Ah i see. Its a pleasure to meet you! You must be Pheonix, correct?"

"Yes Lord hokage." He smiled before returning his look to my brother.

"You may go to your home. Once me and Pheonix are finished i will give her a quick tour before retunring her home personally."

"Yes Lord Hokage." My brother said before leaving. His eyes locked with mine for a few seconds before he shut the door. I tutned to the old man. He motioned for me to take a seat in one of the two situated in front of his desk.

"So Pheonix, How are you today?" He smiled gently at me.

"Im Fine Lord hokage yourself?" He chuckled.

"I am well but please, no more formalities!"

"Okay." He smiled at me again and i couldnt help but smile back.

"Ive been looking forward to your arrival Miss Takashi." My eyes widened as he said my true name. "What? Did you think i would let a total stranger into my village to stay? Ive known your brother for years! We have discussed about you becoming a leaf ninja aswell." I looked up at him, my eyes wide with shock. " Only if you would like ofcourse."

"Ofcourse i would!" I smiled enthusastically.

.

After our discussion the hokage took me on a tour of the hidden leaf village. We approached a tall building that the old man confirmed as the ninja acadamy.

"You wont be starting this week, rather next week so you have a little time to settle in. Would you like to meet your class anyway?" I nodded in approval before he led me inside and down a few corridors. We finally reached the classroom and through the window i could see a man in a chuunin vest standing in front of the room teaching something about chakra. The words on the board helped me come to that conclusion. "The teacher is Iruka Umino but you will call him Iruka-sensei once you start this class." He smiled before turning the door handle and proceeding forward motioning for me to follow. As i enter the room went silent and i could feel everyone staring at me. I shivered before i regained my confidence and walked up to where the Hokage stood. He placed his hand on my shoulder before he spoke to Iruka. "This is Pheonix Takeda. She will be your student as from next week." Iruka looked at me, smiled and stuck his hand out in front of him.

"Hi Pheonix my name is Iruka, you can call me Iruka-sensei." I shook his hand before i smiled back. "Well once you start here you can sit between Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha." I froze. Uchiha? I turned to see the two boys he spoke about and found them both staring at me. Naruto i suspected as the blonde one and Sasuke as the black haired one seeing as HE had the same facial features. I gripped the necklace that clung around my neck as i stared the Uchiha down.

"Okay well we better continue on with our little tour Pheonix. Lets go." He proceeded to the door and i followed while still staring at Sasuke.

"Oh great, another fangirl." I heard Naruto mumble. I stopped at the door and looked at him.

"Who me?" I questioned him daringly. His eyes widened.

"N-no no!"

"Good, because i was gonna say, if met a way better looking Uchiha than him and i still didnt scream like most the girls in here do for him." I sent a cheeky smile before leaving. Sasukes jaw dropped as i said that and throughout the whole time i was in that room one person's stare stood out but i didnt get a chance to see who. I followed the hokage around as he showed me the training grounds, the main shops and restaurants, the hokage monument and then he showed me to my house. It was a white building at the edge of the village.

"I hope you enjoy your new life in konoha Pheonix and if you have any problems just come by and see me and ill do my best to help out okay?" He looked at me like any innocent old man looks at people. I smiled before nodding.

"Thank you." I opened the door and entered the house that i had a feeling would quickly become my new home. I smiled to my self as i walked down the hall and looked around. "I think... im going to like this place a whole lot better than The village hidden in stones.

**Didnt go as well as i planned in all honesty but hey whatever! Atleast i tried.**


End file.
